A device known generally as a power converter is often used in electrical systems to receive electrical power from an electrical power source such as a generator, condition the electrical power, and thenceforth supply the conditioned electrical power to one or more electrically powered devices. Operation of a power converter in this manner tends to generate heat, which must be dissipated to optimize efficiency of the power converter and in some instances to avoid damage or degradation of certain of the components. Many standard power converters utilize an air cooling mechanism such as a fan to blow cooling air over the various components and dissipate heat. This strategy may work well in certain environments, however, in others such as debris-laden or wet environment, air cooling has its limitations. Certain manufacturers have proposed power converter designs wherein the power converter is positioned within a liquid sealed housing to protect the power converter electronic components from debris, water, etc. Fluid sealing of power converter components within a housing, however, tends to complicate heat rejection, and generally makes air cooling ineffective.
As an alternative to air cooling, one strategy for dissipating heat from power converter electronic components involves the use of a cooling plate or the like to circulate a cooling fluid through or past a heat exchanger which is in thermal contact with electronic components of the power converter. While certain liquid cooling strategies have seen some success, there is room for improvement. In particular, implementing liquid cooling of a power converter tends to create various mechanical and structural challenges to packaging the electronic components compactly, while still allowing for sufficient heat rejection.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,068,507 to Pfeifer et al. proposes an electronic converter assembly including a liquid cooled heat sink. Pfeifer et al. illustrate a plurality of cylindrical capacitors and power switches which are apparently adapted to condition electrical power in a manner similar to that described above, namely, receiving AC input, converting the AC input to DC, then outputting AC power suited for powering electrically powered components. The design of Pfiefer et al., such as is illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, appears dictated at least in part by the cooling strategy chosen. In other words, an arrangement of the electronic components appears to have been based at least in part on the preexisting design of the cooling plate. While Pfiefer et al. may be successful in certain instances, the design is apparently purpose built for a particular cooling strategy and for certain types of electronic components, rendering it inferior or inapplicable to others.